The King's Eyes
by Islambouli96
Summary: After the Yubel incident, Jaden returns to duel academy. A new threat arrives while Jaden has to conceal the supreme king's identity and at the same time struggle with the feeling of love.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Yugioh GX fanfiction so please be nice. This story takes place after the duel between Jaden and Yubel; however, nobody in duel academy has any idea about Yubel or the supreme king.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh GX

Chapter 1

It has been 5 months since Jaden disappeared. Nobody knew where he went, or why he went, just gone. His friends were worried about him, especially his best friend Syrus Trousdale, and his secret crush Alexis Rhodes. Every time somebody in duel academy mentions Jaden, the surrounding students would go sad.

Jaden Yuki had spent this time happily with Yubel, his favorite duel monster. When he was younger, he used to use this card frequently and win duels, but each time he played her, his opponent would collapse to the ground and faint. This phenomenon caught many people's attention, that it was decided to cast Yubel away from Earth. Jaden could not stop anyone from doing this, which caused a lot of sadness in his heart. Every night, Yubel would try and contact little Jaden in his dreams, but they were too horrid for Jaden to take, so he went to some doctors for help. Yubel was in a lot of pain when she was exposed to cosmic rays, but they made her more powerful. Recently she was able to get to Earth, and wanted to get her revenge on Jaden for abandoning her. That was when Jaden disappeared from the eyes of duel academy students. In the battle, it is revealed that Yubel still loved, cared, and protected Jaden, and wanted him all to herself. This made Jaden want to help her instead of being mad and angry. At the end of the duel, Jaden uses super polymerization to combine Jaden and Yubel's soul into one. This brings them back together and causes happiness to both of them.

Now a hard explosion could be heard beside the forest of duel academy. Quickly, Syrus, Chazz, Alexis, Blair, and Hasleberry ran to investigate. They all stopped in mid- air when they saw Jaden Yuki standing with a frown, and golden eyes on his face which immediately turned into a grin and brown eyes.

"J-Jay?" Syrus asked not believing his eyes as he ran towards Jaden and hugged him tightly

"Yes Syrus it's me. I missed you, and you guys so much" He smirked as he hugged each and every one of them

"Where have you been squirt?" Chazz asked

"Non of your business" Jaden shot back with a loud voice which surprised everybody including Jaden as he put his hand on his mouth and giggled lightly while blushing

"Sorry Chazz. It's just that I don't want to talk about it, all that's important is that I'm here with you guys" He smiled slightly as he signaled for them to return to the dorms with him. They nodded and started to walk except for Alexis who was standing and glaring at him

"Something wrong?' He smirked evilly

"You're hiding something. I don't know what it is but I'm going to find out either the easy way; what's wrong?" She asked keeping her voice low

"I don't know what you're talking about Lex, it's me" He tried to sound as convincing as he could but failed since Alexis is not dumb. She is smart and easily knows how to detect a lie

She did not believe him but she wanted to play his game

"Sorry Jay I was just worried about you that's all" She leaned and gave him a hug while grinning. Good thing she could not see him since he was blushing madly. She then proceeded to walk as he followed

"I think she's on to us Jaden" Yubel said appearing on his right

"I don't get it Yubel, why should we keep this a secret from everyone? I mean it's not like I'm doing something wrong" He whispered to his spirit

"My dear Jaden, one event will lead to another, if they knew about me, they will know that you are the supreme king, and will try to avoid you. I am trying to help maintain your friendship with them so that you won't get mad and unleash your unmerciful rath-" Yubel was cut off

"Yubel, relax ok? I will be careful. Did you forget that the coldness and anger of the supreme king flows within my bloodstream? They will never know. I'll just let my dark side take cover all the time" He reassured

"But maybe there will be a time where a threat would arrive and you will be forced to help-"

Again Yubel was be interrupted

"Yubel I order you to shut it" The supreme king ordered and Yubel was silent. She had to obey the supreme king, even if he was her obnoxious Jaden

'No threat will be able to take me down, so don't worry" He again reassured

"Yes my love. I recommend that you rest once you return to the dorm, you look tired" Yubel said caring like a mother cares for her son

He nodded as he continued moving unaware that he was wrong about belittling the danger coming.

_**Jaden has to deal with keeping Yubel safe, his curious friends, and his secret love Alexis. Could it get any worse? If you're reading this Please read and review. See ya soon**_


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back with another chapter. Sorry for late updating guys. thanks for anybody who gave positive reviews:

cobraviper

dbzgtfan2004

Naomi Fudo

candyman123

Divine

gunmare

Ya well thanks again guys. Now for chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jaden stopped walking as he reached the red dorm known as Slifer. He entered and found the bed the way he left it

"Hey Jay, you look tired, care to take a nap?" Syrus asked

"I guess I will thanks Sy" Jaden stretched his body on the body and instantly slept.

"_**Supreme king. You can't run, and you can't hide, you know I'm here, there, and everywhere Neither you or your future queen can stop me. My destiny is to rule this world, and you'll join us. You will taste your worst lost soon. Be at the forest at 3 in the afternoon, and we'll explain more"**_

Jaden woke up from his light sleep after his short dream ended. "That was weird" He muttered to himself as Syrus entered.

"Hey Jay, want some food?"

" I think I'll pass. I got work to do" Jaden exited the room as he found a bunch of duelists and decided to have "fun" before his duel in the afternoon. After 3 hours of dueling, Jaden ran quick and headed towards the duel forest. He stood for a minute waiting for his opponent which showed up on time

It was a small black alien standing in front of him wearing a duel disk in his hand.

"I believe you called" Jaden glared

"Yes. I am an alien from outer space. We have came here since it was told that in this place, there are a lot of duelists. This place is the site where the world will end. If I win, your soul will be presented to the great beast of the void. He will end this world. If I loose, I will present my soul to satisfy the beast." He ended explaining

"Fine, you're on" Jade announced

"LET'S DUEL"

**Jaden: 4000 / Alien: 4000**

"I start and draw. I summon Element Hero Bubble man ( 800 ATK) in attack mode. And since he's alone in the field I can draw 2 more cards. I place 2 face down cards and end my turn" Jaden said as his chocolate colored eyes turned into Golden orbs

"My turn, I draw. I summon Neptune Soldier in Attack Mode ( 1000 ATK). Here's his special ability, you loose 900 life points for every monster in your field."

**Jaden 3100 / Alien 4000 **

"I place one face down and now my soldier attack" The alien ordered

"I don't think so, Spell card activate polymerization to fuse, Ivian and Electric Heroes from my hand to form this monster (ATK: 2800) and now attack his soldier."

Soldier destroyed. **Jaden 3100 / Alien 2200**

"Good move your highness, but not good enough. I play monster re-born to summon Neptune soldier from the grave. And you know his effect; since your fused monster is originally formed from 3 monsters then you loose 2700 life points."

Jaden 400 / Alien 2200

"And now my soldier has another effect, it can be used as 2 sacrifices. So now I sacrifice Neptune soldier to summon Planet conqueror Dragon in attack mode ( 3000 ATK) and now attack his monster"

The dragon let out red- lava like fluid from its mouth and destroyed the monster lowering Jaden's points to 200 life points.

"I draw" Jaden looked at the card and smirked

"I summon Element Hero Hartman, but he will not last for long since I sacrifice him to summon, Yubel in ATK mode ( ATK: 0) I end my turn" Jaden declared

"Looks like you're giving up. I draw a card and now my pet end this duel." The alien smirked as the dragon attacked Yubel, but she was not destroyed. "What the? How is she not destroyed? I demand an explanation" The alien got mad

"Easy. Yubel can't be destroyed in duel and the damage I take is 0 while you take all of the damage, which means I win" Jaden smirked

Jaden 400 / Alien 0

"This can't be happening, Noooooooooo" The alien screamed as its soul was leaving its body to a large figure.

The alien disappeared revealing a space ship behind him which faded too.

"This is just the beginning Supreme King we will return"

"And I'll be waiting" He muttered under his breath as he went to duel academy.

After the duel Jaden had a class with Dr. Crowler

"Ok now Kids, we will be making a little activity. I want each and every one of you to search for weird information about dueling or any other science and present the information in the class. Now the work will be done in pairs, which Pharaoh here chose. We have Chazz and Blair together, Syrus and Bastion, Hussleberry and Aster, and finally Jaden and Alexis. You have 2 weeks to submit the report. Good luck. Now DISMICE"

After class Alexis went to catch up with Jaden.

"Hey Jaden wait up" Alexis waved

"What is it Alexis?" He sounded stern

"Nothing I just wanted to hang with you. That's all"

"Oh. Um that's not really a good time Alexis I'm a little busy, we can catch up later, okay?" He said

She nodded and failed to hide the disappointment as she strayed away as if she was lost. She asked Jasmine where her brother was and she told her that he was speaking to the nurse.

Alexis entered the nurse's office to find numerous students in beds being cured. She shifted her gaze towards Atticus

"Atti what's going on?" Alexis asked her brother worried about her class mates

"These students have been found all around the island blacked out. I took them to the nurse's office. Some witnesses say that they lost a duel against Jaden and then fainted . They are still in a coma. Hey Alexis, is something wrong with Jaden?" Atticus analyzed

"I don't know Atticus but I'm going to find out"

(AN: Man I'm finally done it's 3 in the morning I gotta go hit the hay! That concludes chapter 2. The Jaden x Alexis pairing will start in Chapter 3 guys. So please review if you want me to update it sooner. Goodbye.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** I'm so so sorry for the late update I had writer's block; you can't imagine how annoying it is! Well I hope that this chapter will make it up to you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh GX

Chapter 3

Alexis has been looking for Jaden for hours, but she hadn't found him yet. Jaden, on the other hand, was sitting on a rock watching the amazing view of the sunset.

"Isn't it wonderful Yubel?" Jaden grinned as he waited for a reply

"Yes Jaden. It's very nice, but you know what's better?"

"No what?" He asked playfully

"Watching it with you Jaden. You can't imagine how happy I am to spend all of my time with you, to help you in hard times you face, and to shield you from harm. I wish that we could stay like that forev-"

"Jaden! Finally I found you" Alexis was panting and Jaden turned and got of from his place, walking towards her

"Is something wrong Alexis?"

"No Jaden. Is something wrong with you?"

"I don't know what you're talking ab-"

"Ever since you got hear, you've been acting pretty mean. And you made nearly half the school faint after you beat them to a pulp!" Alexis snapped. However, she didn't realize that her shouting was a wrong mistake.

"Alexis Rhodes! How dare you yell at your king!" Yubel screamed at her but Alexis only saw Jaden.

Alexis was so heartbroken and shocked that she did not notice that Jaden's left eye was orange and his right one was blue. She then backed up a bit before running away from Jaden, crying, heartbroken. She so sad that the Jaden she knew was lost forever, and was replaced by this Jaden.

"Alexis wait!" Jaden hollered as he followed her. "Oh you've done it this time Yubel" Jaden muttered while running after her.

Jaden kept running for about an hour until he saw a girl with blond hair sitting on a bench with her head in her hands. He then paced towards her and sat beside her and put his hand on her shoulder. Surprisingly, Alexis did not shrug it away, she just revealed her face which was glistening with tears. Jaden gasped, "Alexis I'm sorry I yelled at you"

"I just want you to be the guy I knew three years ago. You've changed Jaden, and I do not want you to be like this, that's what I wanted to tell you" Alexis sniffed

"I am it's just…. I can't tell you, it's dangerous" Jaden sighed

"You can trust me Jay. I will forgive, just tell me" Alexis then put her hand on his as he began telling the truth, "Lexi, when I was a kid I had this card I really loved, it's Yubel. I used her in every single duel I played, and I won. But every time I use her my opponent faints-"

"Is she the one who's doing this in school?" Alexis gasped

"Yes. Apparently some foundation found about the news and sent her to space." Jaden stopped and Alexis gasped, "Continue" She ordered

"Until 5 months ago she returned and wanted revenge on me because I abandoned her, and we dueled."

"Who won? Did you win?" Alexis was so concerned and focused in the subject

"No I didn't nor did her. We did not finish the duel since I used super polymerization on me and Yubel, so now her spirit is in my body" Jaden said quickly and gulped. Before Alexis could say anything he continued explaining, "You'll think that I'm a freak that's why I didn't tell anyone and because I need to protect Yubel" Jaden admitted

"Jay I don't think that you are a freak at all, I'm just happy that you can trust me" Alexis whispered before she leaned to him and rested her head on his shoulder. Jaden tensed up a bit and he could her Yubel growl for a second, but good thing that Alexis didn't hear him.

"The stars are beautiful tonight aren't they?" Jaden gazed at the black sky

"Ya but my star is right beside me" Alexis whispered as she stretched her shaking hand with his right one, and grasped it tightly. She then twiddled her fingers with his which turned him beet red.

"Hey lex, do you think this is weird?" Jaden smiled lightly as his eyes glowed yellow.

"No" Her voice was dreamily

"How about this?" His eyes then turned Yubel, but Alexis shock her head.

"I wish I could see duel spirits, I want to see Yubel" Alexis sighed

"Well only I and the supreme queen can see duel monster spirits" Jaden then quickly added, "And before you ask the supreme queen is the girl that the supreme king as in I will marry" Jaden giggled.

At that moment, Alexis came back to her senses, so she backed up a bit

"Um Jaden I gotta go now to my dorm to work on our project. I guess I'll see you later, k?" Alexis blushed before giving Jaden a peck on the check. Jaden nodded dumbfounded and touched his left check.

She then ran away and left some time for Jaden to think by himself

"What… just….. happened?" Jaden gulped

"_**Ha ha ha, Jaden's got a girlfriend Jaden's got a girlfriend!"**_ Yubel teased

" I do not! Why don't you…. Um… go get a boyfriend" Jaden stuttered as Yubel continued to have her fun

**Author's Note:** Psych! The pairing will be in later chapters, I just wanted to give you a little cute chapter for the New Year. I re- apologize for the late update. Don't forget to review on your way out.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sooooooooooooooooo sorry for not being able to update sooner. First, my computer was being fixed since it wasn't working. Second, I've been real busy with tests and homework in school. And Third, I've been under the weather for a while. So, I hope you can forgive a sweat author like me! Oh ya before I forget, thanks for those who have reviewed, I'm ecstatic that many people are enjoying the story so far.**

Chapter 4

Shut it Blair I said your idea is lame" Said Chazz

"Oh ya? Well I think that doing a research about the phenomenon of polymerization is not lame, it's completely perfect" Blair complained

"Dr. Crowler will think that we just copied what's written on the card Einstein. Besides it's more chemistry than dueling!" Chazz yelled

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard! That's it I'm asking Crowler to change my partner" Blair threatened

"Fine see if I care"

"Fine" She then walked towards Crowler's office

Meanwhile

"Isn't there something different from Water?" Syrus yawned

"No. The chemical reaction which is formed by the combination of 2 Hydrogen atoms and an Oxygen atom is perfect" Bastion said

"What does that have to do with dueling? It's chemistry!" Syrus asked confused

"Hello! My deck has a water dragon in case you didn't notice"

"But what about me? I only have machine monsters what do I do?" Syrus complained

"Not my problem. Why don't you ask Crowler to exchange you with another person?" Bastion asked

"You know what? I'm going right now" Syrus paced towards the office

Ten minutes later, Syrus entered Crowler's office and found Blair already there.

"I said no Miss Blair" Crowler said using his normal disgusting everything (I don't like him he's so stupid sometimes)

"But why?"

"Because nobody else wants to exchange except you" Crowler explained

"I want" Syrus butt in, "My partner wants to pick the subject by himself" Syrus complained

"Well mine doesn't allow me to share my ideas" Blair yelled

Crowler rubbed his temples and sighed heavily before he got an idea, "Tell you what, Syrus you're gonna switch with Chazz so that you and Blair will work together, while Chazz and Bastion will share" He suggested

"That works for me" They both said as they looked at each other and laughed.

Meanwhile

"The study of the behavior of dinosaurs that have been living on these grounds for millions of years is the perfect topic for our project soldier" Husselberry said

"Ok first please call me Aster Phoenix and not any of your army names and second what does the study of dinosaurs have anything to do with dueling? It's history!" Aster asked

"Hello! My deck is full of dinos in case you haven't noticed"

"Oh no don't worry pal I noticed, but I say no about this idea" He said

"Well why don't you cry about it in Crowler's office?"

"Oh no let's settle this like men" Aster grinned

"What do you have in mind?

"We'll duel and whoever wins will get to choose the topic" Aster suggested

"Oh you are so on!" Husselberry shuffled his deck and prepared his duel disk.

"Attention students this is Dr. Crowler speaking, all last year students approach to my class instantly"

"Oh man just when we were starting!" Husselberry shouted to the air

"Come on it might be serious" Aster said

Jaden was in the middle of the forest sleeping on a log when the announcement was announced. However, Yubel heard it well and wanted to wake her dear boy.

"Jaden…. Jaden wake up" She whispered smoothly.

Jaden moved to his left in his sleep and whispered, "Mom I don't want to go to school". This made Yubel to laugh and Jaden to wake up.

"Ugh….. What happened?" Jaden asked as he rubbed his head

"You fell asleep while an announcement was made. You have to go to Crowler's class now" Yubel explained

"Thanks Yubel"

Jaden got up and entered the class only to be met by his secret crush

"What's this all about Lex?" He frowned

"I don't know Jaden but we are about to find out" She said

"Attention students. I know that you have been really tired about the assignment I gave you-"

"Tired? We only started two days ago!" Alexis said

"I think that he's fed up with all our complains on him" Jaden replied and Alexis giggled

"So the school is going to arrange a dance in two days" Crowler smiled

"A dance?" The whole room shouted before a bomb of cheering exploded.

The girls were shrieking and the boys were yelling happily.

"SHUT UP!" Crowler yelled "You still have two days of hard work, so get out of my sight and return to your projects. DISMISS!"

**Well that's it for now. I'm gonna take a break of action for a while, for next chapter will be all completely romance. If you LIKED THIS REVIEW! IF YOU DIDN'T THEN DON'T! As for me, I will try not to take 3 months to update the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: **I tried not to take 3 months on this, so I took 4. But I'm still alive so don't talk to me about timing cuz I know it's late. But I have good reasons which I'm sure you won't care about. So I'm going to continue thus story and end it no matter what. And one more thing, thanks for all who has reviewed, added the story to favorites, or even read it. I appreciate it guys ^_^**

**Unfortunately, I don't own Yugi oh GX, or Jaden and Alexis would have been together since the second episode.**

Chapter 5

**2 days later**

"I' so proud of you my students. Your projects were marvelous that I'm going to give u all A s" Crowler announced making his students cheer.

When they left the class, Alexis caught up with Jaden and walked to his side.

"So….. Tomorrow's the dance" Alexis said

"Ya. I bet all the boys in the academy asked you to go with them" Jaden chuckled and was soon shared by Alexis

"Well not really. I didn't even accept any of those offers. Speaking of which Jaden?"

"Ya?"

"Would you like to go to the dance with me?" Alexis asked blushing lightly

"No" He said seriously before bursting with laughter. "Because I'm the guy and I'm supposed to ask the girl"

"That wasn't funny Jaden. Come on ask me" She ruffled her eyebrows. "I'm waiting"

"It won't work" He whispered to himself but Yubel heard him and laughed

"Um Lex, would you like to go to the dance with me?"

"I'm not gonna be evil like you so yes. But only if you were clean clothes and comb your messy hair and-"

"Only if you were a pretty dress and… I've got nothing" They both laughed

"See ya tomorrow" Jaden said

"Ok see you at 7. Bye" She gave him a peck on his check and left to her dorm.

"Yes!" They both said to themselves.

"So who are you taking to the dance Sy?" Blair asked, her eye slightly twitching but Syrus didn't notice.

"Well to be honest I haven't gotten a date yet" He blushed and Blair secretly cheered with joy

"What are you gonna do tomorrow while the dance is on?" He asked her

"I don't know yet" But she had a pretty good idea what to do

"Ok I got to go. See ya" He waved to her and rushed to Jaden

"Hey Jay wait up"

"Oh hey Sy. What's up?"

"I couldn't get a date to the dance!" He yelled

"Oh don't be sad Sy I'm sure you'll find someone… eventually" He whispered the last part

"Easy for you to say, you're going with the queen of obelisk dorm!"

"Get over yourself Syrus. Don't worry I'm sure things will get better."

"You think so?"

"I know so. Now if you don't mind I'm going to my dorm" Jaden walked

"Okay bye then"

"Ugh how could this happen?" Chazz yelled in his room. "She should be going with someone who deserves her, like me, not with a sliver slacker like Jaden"

He landed another punch to his pillow "I can't believe this, me, Chazz Princeton, dateless to a dance"

He sighed and rested on his bed for a while. "I'm not going to give up this easily. Watch your back Jaden, cuz Princeton is right behind you.

He then drew Ojama Yellow from his deck, then Ojama green, and finally Ojama Blue.

"I hope you guys were real, just this once, to ruin the party with your mischievous actions

(A/N: No he's not gonna hit him if that's what you're thinking, he's just gonna spy on them)

"Ok you can fall now Mr. Truesdale" the captain said.

The passenger then got out from his seat and opened the plane's door/window whatever, and fell. He opened the parachute and landed safely on Duel Academy Island.

Meanwhile, Jaden was taking a walk in the forest and suddenly stopped when he saw a figure nearby.

"Be careful Jaden" Yubel warned and Jaden nodded

The figure walked to his side but was stopped by Jaden's voice, "Who are you?" He yelled while his eyes turning Yubel.

The figure took of his hood and looked at Jaden emotionlessly

"Zane? What are you doing here?"

"You'll find soon enough. Come on we have to go to Sheppard's office" Zane led but stopped when he noticed Jaden not following him. But then he sighed and followed, his eyes returned to their normal hazel color.

They entered the office to see Alexis, Atticus, Chazz, Bastion, Chazz, Aster, and Hasselberry.

"Zane! It's been a while pal" Atticus went to his side and hugged him. Zane returned it back.

He looked at the gang and winked to Alexis but glared at Aster who just smiled.

"What is this about Sheppard?" Jaden frowned

"I called you here to warn you about a very important situation. In the past month, we have recorded several 'alien' invasions to Duel Academy. They have a plan to destroy the universe. They come searching for duelists in order to defeat them in battle. If that happens, they will take your soul and provide it to a great ancient alien beast. As the best duelists, your job is to, well not loose, since they only need few more souls to summon it. If you do loose, you will black out for a long time" He explained.

Jaden frowned and thought to himself, "**So Yubel wasn't the only one that did this to** **them**"

"I also got invited some of your friends to help us. Come in boys" Sheppard signaled.

The door opened and they all ran to Jaden's side.

"Jaden! We missed you bro" They greeted

"Axel? Jim? Jesse?" How are you?" He hugged them before Sheppard cleared his throat.

"For now, enjoy the dance." Sheppard smiled

"Dance?" Zane, Axel, Jesse, and Jim asked

"Oh I forgot to tell you. The school is arranging a dance tomorrow night"

"What? And now you tell us? Who are we supposed to take?" Jesse yelled

"Well I was considering you would look out for any aliens tomorrow. They love to strike at night"

"Alright" They sighed heavily

"You can now leave" Sheppard said.

On the way exit, the 12 teens walked beside each other.

"Gentlemen I would like to join you in tomorrow's guarding duty" Bastion said

"Why?" They asked.

"Because I'm not taking anybody"

"Why?" They asked again but Bastion did not reply this time, he just sighed.

"Hey I know why, it's because he's still in love with that crazy stupid jungle woman** Tania" **Chazz teased.

Baston's blood was boiling with anger that he charged to attack Chazz, but was pulled back by his friends.

"Chazz we're supposed to be working together not the opposite" Hasselberry said

Then Zane changed his route to the obelisk dorm. "Hey Zane watcha' doing man?" Atticus asked

"Going to see my little bro" He replied with his back still turned to them.

"Ok" They said

It didn't take long until everybody returned to his dorm. Jim, Axel, and Jesse stayed at Jaden's room since it's deserted.

"Hey guys how about we play a small tournament between us?" Jim suggested

Axel and Jesse nodded but Jaden glared; "I think I'll pass" He said coldly, catching his friends off guard

"Jaden you seem different this year. You're not the same enthusiastic, happy boy I dueled last year. Is something wrong?" Axel asked

"Nothing at all" He said

"_**Don't worry Yubel, they won't find out about you" **_He thought to Yubel

"_**Thank you Jaden but I don't want to be the reason for trouble between you and your friends"**_ She told him then vanished

"Hay Jay wanna stand guard with us tomorrow?" Jesse asked

"Now can do Jesse I'm going to the dance." This caught Jim and Axel's attention.

"And who's the lucky maiden you're going with? Jesse re-asked

"Alexis" He said normally and shrugged his shoulders

"What? But how?" They all screamed with joy

"I could explain to you how or I could hit the hay. Night guys" He stretched himself and closed his eyes

"I though we're having a guy sleepover" Jim said

"I SAID GOODNIGHT!" Jaden roared

"Oh no you don't" Axel smiled and pushed him off the bed. "We already invited our friends"

A knock was heard and Jesse opened

"Hey man" Hasselberry entered and slapped Jesse's back making him wince a bit (AN: lol)

"And who else?" Jaden asked

"Sy, but he's now with Zane he'll come soon" Axel said

"Ok and who else?" Jaden said while measuring the room's length and width (AN: lool)

"Well Chazz is busy with something, Aster is asleep, Bastion locked himself up in his room, poor guy, Atticus is waiting for Zane I don't know why, and Dr. Crowler is busy with some exams." Hasselberry said

"You actually invited Dr. Crowler to a teenage party?" Jaden glared

"Well we needed a clown to make fun of" The room then burst into laughter, including Jaden, and some of them were brought to tears. (AN: Including me loool)

Meanwhile, a knock was heard on Syrus' door. "Come in" He said

Zane Truesdale opened the door and entered his brother's room.

"Zane? What are you doing here?" Sy asked

"Can't a guy come to visit hi little bro anymore?"

"Well ay sure" Sy sat on his bed and his brother took a seat beside him.

"Zane is something wrong?" Sy asked worryingly

"No, though I would ask the same thing to you. I hear there is a dance being held for last years. Am I not mistaken?"

"That's right bro" Syrus sighed and found his shoes interesting.

"Look Syrus I have passed through your age a few years ago and I know how you feel. You didn't get a date to the dance" Zane closed his eyes and sighed

"So you've heard haven't you?"

"Yes. But listen to me Syrus, it doesn't matter who you are from the outside, it's from the inside that matters." Zane stated calmly

"Oh yeah? Then why did Alexis choose Jay, the best duelist in Duel Academy, than any other guy?" Sy fumed

"What?" Zane shouted then calmed down. "I mean Jaden is also a good, sweet, and helpful person in heart. It doesn't have anything to do with his dueling skills"

"But that's not what I think of him anymore. Ever since he reappeared from nowhere, his personality has become, I don't know, **darker.**"

Now it was Zane's turn to be silenced. What could he say? He was grateful that Atticus was calling him now.

"I gotta go Syrus, don't worry everything will be alright. I promise" Zane then exited the room with a frown on his face.

Atticus who has been waiting for Zane to show was whistling beside a tree. Then he saw Zane coming.

"About time Zane" He laughed but stopped when he saw Zane's angry face.

"Anything wrong Zane?"

"Guess what? Jaden is taking your sister to the dance!" He shouted in his face

"What?" Atticus then calmed down and thought things straight.

"Well this is good news" Atticus smiled. "What do you mean good?" Zane was at the verge of killing Atticus.

"Well for starters Jay is the only guy in this school that I can know well and trust. Second, he is a responsible young man. He saved the world more than once, I'm sure that he can take my sister to a dance Zane" Atticus smiled

"But Jaden cannot be trusted to protect Alexis. Maybe something goes wrong. What will he do? I should be the one going not him"

"Zane are you sure that Alexis' safety is your concern, and not being jealous from the fact she's going to Jaden?" He chuckled

"That's preposterous. Do you know who I am? I am Hell Kaiser I do not care for meaningless emotions such as love or jealousy" Zane said hoarsely

"Really Zane? Are you sure? Cuz I remember a boy who would always be anxious and hide behind me whenever Sienna-"

"It is not healthy to live in the shadows of the past my friend. What happened, happened, time to move on." Zane said fumbling with his blue hair

"I'm not gonna say anything anymore concerning this subject Zane. Now come on let's go to the jungle"

**Girls**

"Is it Syrus?" Alexis asked smiling

"No" Mindy said

"Hassleberry?"

"No"

"**Atticus**? **Jaden**? Axel? Jim? Jesse?"

"No, no, no, no, and no"

"Then who? Oh NO Mindy! How could you?" Alexis screamed

"What is it? Who is it Alexis" Jasmine asked

"Is it….. Chazz?" Alexis said making a sick face.

Mindy nodded and grinned widely.

"Chazz? But how he's so, annoying, irritating, and heartless. How could you Mindy?" Jasmine said and Alexis agreed.

"He's so charming! His hair, his smile, his deck" Mindy said dreamily

"What about you Lex?" Jasmine asked. "Ya Lexi who is it?"

Alexis blushed a bit making her friends more excited, "Well you see-"

Suddenly Alexis' phone rang, and she was thankful for that.

"Huh Zane?" Alexis asked confused

"What? Something wrong Lex?"

"No I just received a text message from Zane. He wants us to talk tomorrow morning. He says it's really important" Alexis read

"Zane? What is Zane doing here?" Mindy asked

"Long story" Alexis

"Ohhhwwww Mindy, they're gonna have the 'talk' tomorrow" Jasmine whispered but Alexis heard and frowned.

"First, I heard that. Second, don't even think about it, Zane and I are just friends, nothing more nothing less" Alexis lectured.

"Ya whatever you say Lex" They giggled

"You know what it's kinda late, I'm gonna hit the hay. Night girls"

"Night, lovebird" They whispered the last part and shrieked.

**Boys**

"Oh hey mini man you're here. We can finally start the party. Hey guys Sy is here!" Jim shouted.

"Hey guys" Syrus entered

"Hey Sy" They greeted. "What's with the pillow?" Jaden asked

"Aren't we gonna sleep? We have class in the morning Hasselberry and Jay" He said before the room exploded with laughter again.

"Hahaha nice one Sy, I can't take it, haha, somebody call a doctor I think I broke a rib or two haha" Hassleberry laughed.

Jaden was also laughing his guts out. "Sy, don't worry, I'll make another mask haha, and put it on my heaaaaaad hahaha" Jaden then started crying, again.

(For the third time, I'm actually laughing with them)

Syrus fumed "Oh yeah well at least I have a room bigger than a match box" He smiled

"Okay enough guys we're not in a circus, or given laughing gas at a dentist, so enough" Axel said.

Jesse then helped Jaden up and Jim did the same for Hasselberry.

"Okay now that's that over with, I say let's get this party started!" Jesse shouted

Jim and Syrus chose the music, Jaden and Hasselberry prepared the food, and Jesse and Axel were wrestling.

"I told I would win although you were a strong opponent" Axel said offering his hand

Jesse took his hand and accepted.

"Who's next? How about you face me little Soldier" Hasselberry offered

"Um no thanks I'll pass." Sy declined, not wanting to loose any body parts

"Wimp" Jaden muttered "I challenge you Hasselberry, but no dinosaur instinct powers" He announced

"You're on" He said

"Good" Jaden said, "**And I won't use Yubel's super strength to beat him"** Jaden thought

"**Don't worry you won't even if you wanted" **Yubel thought back.

After some more matches the 'tournament' ended by Axel defeating Jim in the final.

"Time to eat!" Hasselberry said

"No offence, but is this even edible?" Jesse asked looking at his plate

"Non taken, It's shrimp with rice and some fish" Jaden said

"I think something moved in my plate" Axel said

"Quit being such babies, I've eaten worse!' Hasselberry yelled which made them eat instantly.

After food was peacefully over, it was time for jokes.

"I don't know it's kind of getting late" Jim asked.

"Oh come on Jim it's only 3:30, the night is still young" Axel said

"Ok fine"

"I'll start" Jesse said, "Knock knock"

"How's there?" They all said

"Atch"

"Atch who?"

"Oh sorry guys, I didn't know you had a cold!"

They all laughed. "Nice one Jesse, my turn" Jaden said

"There was a lawyer and he was just waking up from anesthesia after surgery, and his wife was sitting by his side. His eyes fluttered open and he said, "You're beautiful!" and then he fell asleep again. His wife had never heard him say that so she stayed by his side. A couple minutes later his eyes fluttered open and he said "You're cute!"  
Well, the wife was disappointed because instead of "beautiful" it was "cute."  
She said "What happened to 'beautiful'?"  
His reply was "The drugs are wearing off!"

They all laughed again at the joke. "Now me" Axel said

Two fellas are fishing in a boat under a bridge. One looks up and sees a funeral procession starting across the bridge. He stands up, takes off his cap, and bows his head.  
The procession crosses the bridge and the man puts on his cap, picks up his rod and reel, and continues fishing.  
The other guy says, "That was touching. I didn't know you had it in you."  
The first guy responds, "Well, I guess it was the thing to do - after all, I was married to her for 40 years."

They all laughed again and again and again. Finally after they all finished joking, it was 4:00, and they all went to bed. Surprisingly, there was enough room for everyone to sleep.

They said their goodnights (even though it took a while) and slept.

"**Well looks like you had fun with them love**" Yubel said, appearing at his side of the bed.

"**Ya maybe I overreacted, it's not that bad to loosen up again. It's just, the supreme king, and you, and it's all just too much**"

"**Don't worry Jaden, I'm not a burden, I'm here to help you"** Yubel thought and Jaden muttered a "thanks" before visiting dream world.

**Author's Note**: I hope I made it up to you by making the chapter longer than the usual. It's just a way to say I'm sorry again for being so late I promise this is the last time I do so, for real this time. This chapter may seem a bit irrelevant but it's a prelude to the next chapter. Sides, I don't want to write THE ACTION AND DRAMATIC CHAPTER after so much long time cuz I might have lost form so I don't want it to stink. So that's all I guess, please leave me some reviews on your way out.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN**: It's not that late though I intended to update this chapter before I returned to school, but my aunt died, and I couldn't. And now I'm stuck with annoying homework yet again. But now I present you with a really interesting, long chapter. I would also like to thank everyone who had reviewed and read my fiction so far. On with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh GX. If I did I would have made the 4th season in English

Chapter 6

Alexis had a long walk the next morning before ending up in class, so she woke up earlier than usual.

Today was the dance, and Duel Academy could not have gotten any more pumped for it. Boys readying their tuxes and ties, while girls hanging their prom dresses and picturing themselves in it; being swept off their feet by a knight in shining armor (okay this is getting cheesy)

The blond went to Jaden's cabin first, aka Slifer Dorm, and knocked on the door gently. When no response came, she opened the door calmly, and struggled not to burst into laughter.

All the boys where lying on the ground sleeping and snoring. Arms on the other's head, a leg on somebody's chest…

"Wow it was some sort of a party now wasn't it?" She whispered to herself

Then Pharaoh came and rolled playfully at her feet, which made Alexis giggle. She then stroked the cat's hair, but was caught off guard when a yellow orb was released into thin air. "What the-"

"Hello Alexis nice to see you again" The voice emitted from the orb laughed

"Hey wait a minute, that voice is familiar, could it be…" Alexis then gasped at the realization. "Professor Layman Banner? But how?" She asked a little loud

"Shh I'll tell you later, let's not wake the boys." He said before being gulped by Pharaoh. She nodded to herself and exited the dorm, and set her legs to her second destination: Zane Truesdale.

Zane was at the bottom of the lighthouse, eyes closed, enjoying the wind ruffling through his hair and body, but showed a stern look. It didn't take long for Alexis to show up.

She went to his side and cleared her throat to get his attention. He opened his right eye and said coldly, "You're late"

Shivers went down Alexis' spine. Ever since he lost his duel against Aster in the pros league, and all the way to the underground dueling, Zane hadn't been his self anymore. He is now cold, ruthless, an uncaring, well at least in Alexis' and many others' eyes he was.

"Actually I'm on time, but I lost track of time when I passed by the Slifer dorm" Zane's eyes narrowed in anger, but he stayed calm, he had to do this right.

"So what's up?" She asked cheerfully

"I wanted to talk to you about something important" He said

"Ya? We've been real close while searching for my brother, you can tell me anything Zane" She said, but Zane couldn't help but soften a bit.

Meanwhile, Chazz was on his way to class, until something caught his eye. Alexis and Zane together.

"Now she's with Zane? Ugh I have no hope. Unless…." He smiled evilly and took out his camera phone from his pocket and took a photo.

"I'll show to Jaden after school, maybe I will get rid of one competitor" He laughed evilly before

Ojama Yellow popped beside him.

"But Jaden is your friend, doing this would hurt him" He said

"Aaaaa shut up. Hmm maybe your right, Jaden and I have gotten closer, but still I can't win Alexis without doing this" He then returned the phone to his pocket and headed to class.

Back to Alexis and Zane

"Alexis ever since we've been trying to find Atticus, I kind of developed some feeling for you, more than just friendship, but I wasn't ready to tell you back then you get it?" Zane said as she nodded

"I didn't tell you this because I didn't want to trouble you with your friends that you should go out with me since you're not to my…"

"Zane calm down!" Alexis said irritated after hearing Zane's fast words.

"I'm sorry Lex, it's just hard for me to tell you that- um—I really like you Alexis" He confessed and immediately regretted it.

"Zane…." Her voice trailed "I really like you, but as a friend, no more like a brother. I'm sorry Zane, really, but I can't return your feelings." She ended

A sinister silence conquered the region, which both Zane and Alexis found uncomfortable, but Zane put an end to it, "I understand what you mean Alexis, and I am fully okay with it" He tried not to show his sadness. "I hope we can be just friends if you don't mind"

"Ya that would be the best. And Zane, I'm sorry" She felt sympathy and guilt for him, but hey it wasn't her fault that she thought of Zane as no more than her big bro.

"Me too, for bringing this up" He then turned around and headed to his room. Alexis wanted to run after him and stop him to apologize, but something inside her voted against it. Zane now had no reason to stay in DA, so he headed to his room to pack his stuff.

Alexis' thoughts were cut by her phone ringing tone, indicating that a message has been sent to her.

_**Hey Lex you'll never gonna believe this but I'm going with Aster Phoenix to the party! Yay I'm so lucky. **_Jasmine

She smiled lightly after reading the text message, and wrote a reply while going to class.

Meanwhile the boys, Jaden to me more specific was in a deep sleep in the Slifer Dorm.

"**Where am I?" ** Jaden yelled to a void of darkness. He then realized that this was not real and he was sleeping.

**He then hears shivering screams of agony; however, these yells of pain were familiar.**

**Suddenly, he sees the figure of Yubel, caught in blue searing flames, crying for Jaden's help.**

At that instant, Jaden jolted from his sleep and checked his surroundings.

"Yubel?" He asked the wind while smothering heavily

"_**I'm right here Jaden, don't worry everything's gonna be alright, I'm here**__"_ Yubel reassured as she tried her hardest to give him a hug.

Jaden believed her reassuring, but Yubel knows that she was telling a big lie, and that something bad was about to strike soon, very soon. On the other hand, she didn't want to ruin the night Jaden had been dreaming of, so she remained silent until the appropriate time.

"Good morning Jaden how are you?" Banner asked flying around

"Oh fine I gue-" Jaden then looks at the clock and sees it's 9:00 am.

"Oh man I'm going to be late for class! Sorry professor no time for chit chat gotta rush" He yelped which made Syrus wake up.

"What happened?" He asked

"Look at the watch" Jaden said as he ran to the class. It didn't take long for Syrus to catch up with him.

"Where are the others?" Jaden yelled

"Um still sleeping"

"What you left them in my dorm!" Jaden said angrily before reaching the destination.

"Ah Mr. Yuki and Mr. Truesdale what a pleasant surprise; DETENTION FOR LATENESS!" Crowler smiled as he held to slips

"But… but… but there's a party" Syrus tried reasoning but Crowler shook his hand.

"You do the crime you do the time gentlemen"

"**Oh I don't think so**_"_ Yubel/Jaden whispered as his eyes glowed Yubel which made Crowler go blank. (Like what Fujiwara Yusuke does to the gang in episode 1 season 4) Luckily Syrus didn't see Jaden go Yubel.

"_Wow Yubel in all the time we've spent together, I never knew you were able to do this" _Jaden said

"**Oh you'll see me do a lot of incredible things Jaden dear**_"_ Yubel smiled

Jaden entered the huge class and saw Alexis waving to him, signaling that he sits beside her. He smiled as he made his way to her.

"Good morning" Alexis smiled

"Good morning to you too" Jaden scratched the back of his head.

Alexis then gasped which made Jaden confused, "What? What is it?"

"I can see Yubel" She smiled amazingly

"**What she can see Yubel! This means…"**

"**Jaden's got a girlfriend Jaden's got a girlfriend" **Yubel laughed but she intentionally hid herself from Alexis' sight

"**She's not my girlfriend!" **Jaden said blushing. Yubel smirked with joy seeing Jaden in this condition.

"**Aww does little Jadey have a crush on Alexis Rhodes?"**

"**Yubel I'm warning you if you don't shut it I'll consider sending you to space again"**

"**Alright already"** Yubel sighed, "**Listen Hun, if this girl can see me, then you are destined to be with her for all eternity as your supreme queen"**

Jaden could do nothing but nod as his mind trailed off to dream about a certain blond teenager. If only he knew that his dream girl was having the same dream. (AN: For the first time Alexis doesn't pay attention to class wow she must really like Jaden hehe)

After class, a committee stayed to prepare the room with appropriate appliances, while Jaden and the others took off to the Slifer Dorm to discuss the plan.

"So I'll guess I'll pick you up at 7" Jaden said, blushing a bit

"Yes you will, wear something neat" Alexis teased

"You know I will" He smirked.

Just when Jaden was about to reach his dorm, his cellphone vibrated, indicating that he received he a text message, from, "Chancellor Shepard? I wonder want he wants" Jaden then opened the message and read.

"**Dear Jaden, please attend to the volcano as soon as you read this message. There are some important people who would like to see you. Thank you for your time. Chancellor Sheppard"**

"Humph I wonder who's here to see me" Jaden thought to himself as he turned around to head for the volcano.

Jaden arrived in 10 minutes, and saw two familiar faces. "Superintendent Kagemaru and Sartorious? What are you doing here?"

"It's good to see you Jaden. We've come to warn you son" Kagemaru said

"Warn me about what?"

"There is a serious crisis. If you haven't realized, there are many reports of alien invasions from outer space to this island, so I had to study the reasons beyond. You see monster dueling is the origin of everything in this world. It is the reason for all life on Earth and the existence of Humans and their development. Then other planets were created from these cards too, but back then, humans did not know that there were foreign planets, and were busy getting more advanced. I believe that aliens also played this game as long as we have." Sartorious explained

"I understand, but what does this have to do with their invasion?" Jaden asked confused

"It is just a hypothesis Jaden, but the resurrection of the sacred beasts, my wave of light dilemma, and your Yubel incident, all these have made so much pressure, and so, very strong waves of energy have been emitted from Duel Academy. To an extent that even aliens felt it, and were able to comprehend what happened. So I believe that they seek duel energy, but I haven't been able to know why"

"So what we have to do is not loose?" Jaden asked

"Well if you put it that way yes" Kagemaru said. "We have to go Jaden, be careful, for Duel Academy is gonna witness great trouble"

"I will, and I'll protect everyone in it as long as I'm here" Jaden said more serious than ever

Jaden watched the helicopter fading into the sky, and returned to his dorm while thinking of what's gonna happen next. Jaden reached his room and opened the door, hearing his friends.

"Ok so I'll stand by the entrance of the dance room" Jesse said proudly

"I'll take the Ra dorm" Said Jim

"Obelisk" Axel says

"Jungle" Zane said

"Shore" Bastion declares

"Good guys, if you see anything weird call us immediately" Jaden said seriously

"Will do"

They all left to take their positions, but Jaden told Jesse that he needed to talk to him privately

"So what's the deal bro anything wrong?" He asked

"Jesse there's something important I got to tell you, but you can't tell anybody" Jaden said

"**What are you doing? Are you insane?" **Yubel scolded Jaden

"**Jesse is a close friend Yubel I need to tell him about you"**

"**You already told that Alexis girl how many more people need to find out? They'll think you're a freak and nobody would want to hang with you, which will make you lonely and sad, which will make me angry" **Yubel said catching her breath

"You there Jay?" Jesse waved his hand in front of his face

"Ya I'm here, I was just thinking of somet-"

Jesse's phone rang and he signaled to Jaden apologetically that he needed to go. Jaden agreed and told him that he will talk to him later.

Jaden closed the door and sighed heavily, "Long day son?" Banner said in sphere form

"Not really" He closed his eyes and let darkness be his only vision, but not for long, since Yubel interfered and was face to face with Jaden.

"**I'm sorry love but all I'm doing is for your own sake"** She told him and **tried** to stroke his face**.**

"I know Yubel but life isn't so easy anymore, it's getting more complicated minute by minute. I don't even know who I am anymore" Jaden whispered

"But I do" She said as she raised his chin to meet her gaze, "You are Jaden Yuki, a great duelist, a very good friend, and Duel Academy's hero. Always was, and always will be" Yubel said proudly

After a minute of silence, Jaden spoke up sadly, "You always make me feel better Yubel, thank you. My only wish is for you to not just be a duel spirit" He said tearing up a bit

"I know that you'll find a way to bring me back, I believe in you Jaden" She said while whipping away his coming tears, and disappeared.

2 hours later

Jaden yawned as he woke up from his slumber, "Ugh Yubel what time is it?"

"6:30" She said looking at the clock

"What! Why didn't you wake me?" Jaden screamed but he had no time to argue, he rushed to his clothes and chose a well looking tux.

He put it on, combed his hair neatly, brushed his teeth, and put some perfume nervously.

"Jaden would you calm down? It's just a dance" Yubel pointed

"Yubel would you believe me If I told you I that I didn't know the meaning of the word fiancé two years ago?" He gulped

"What? For real? Haha" Yubel laughed so hard until she couldn't breathe anymore.

Suddenly, a knock on Jaden's door was heard. "I wonder who it is, I'm not expecting anyone. Come in" Jaden said

"Hey slacker I came to help you get ready for the dance" Chazz smiled

"Um Chazz… Are you feeling ok?" Jaden asked confused

"Sure I just want you to have fun with whoever you're taking" Chazz hid his evil smirk

"It's Alexis haven't you heard?"

"Oh, well I don't think that you'd like to go with someone who's already in love with another guy" Chazz said

"What do you mean?"

"Look Jay I really care about you in tough situations because you're my friend, so I'm just gonna show you" Chazz then passed the photo he took this morning to Jaden and waited to hear its effect on Jaden.

"It's Zane and Alexis, so?"

"So? Alexis is cheating on you with Zane! How could you let this happen?" Chazz yelled but suddenly found himself leaving the room.

Jaden turned and saw Yubel smirking, "Thank you"

"Are you seriously gonna believe that?"

"Of course not Chazz would try any lame trick to make me back up from Alexis. What do you think I'm stupid?" Jaden clarified before continuing," Ok don't answer that. Come on let's go"

"Good luck Jaden" Professor Banner smiled and raised his thumb. "Thank you"

Each step Jaden took to Alexis' dorm produced a sweat bead, but he had to stay firm. He could see other guys with their dates and Axel waving to him.

Jaden then reached her dorm and knocked to her room, "Ops I forgot-"

"Flowers?" Yubel offered him her rose card which he turned it's spirit into a real flower.

"You're the best" Yubel winked at him

Then the door opened, revealing Alexis. Jaden blushed like a tomato after seeing her. She was wearing a blue dress, had her hair fall over her back, and wore blue matching heals.

"Hi Jaden"

"…"

"Hello earth to Jaden" Alexis laughed

"Oh hey Alexis you look great." Jaden calmed down "You two" She said before he handed her the flowers.

"Why thank you Jaden" She returned to her room and put them in a vase, but Jaden kept one with him.

When Alexis came back, he put the final flower in her hair, which made her blush. Nobody said a word, but Jaden's hand involuntary found its way to Alexis' cheek, and stroke it gently. Both looked at each other, and their faces uncontrollably drew closer until they could feel each other's breath

BUT their almost kiss was interrupted by Jasmine, "Hey Lex my date his here, oh hi Jaden" She then ran into Aster's arms and took off. Luckily for Jaden and Alexis, they did not catch them.

"Um let's go" Jaden then offering his hand. Alexis took it and nodded.

It didn't take long for them to reach the place, but were stopped by Jesse.

"Hey Jesse what are you doing here?" Alexis asked

"I'm guarding this patch of Duel Academy, now I would like to see some IDs. Oh I'm just kidding go on" Jesse smiled and patted Jaden on the back.

The couple entered and were amazed by the room. The whole place was decorated with party decorations, and there was a huge buffet table filled with food and drinks, which distracted all the boys. The walls were covered by banners signaling 'Best Night Ever' or 'First annual dance', and 'Duel Academy love' .Chancellor Sheppard and Professor Crowler were sitting at the top of the room, smiling at the teenagers (Professor Cobra, Professor Stein, Adrian, … are not in the story remember Chapter 1's timeline, so there are not any evil human beings in my fiction) .

"Let the dance begin" Shepard smiled

Jaden and Alexis separated to meet up with their friends.

"Hey Sy where's your date and what are you doing on the food table?"

"… Nothing… And my date is in the girl's room she'll be back. How is yours?"

"Oh Lex, she's with her friends, and she'll be right back. See you after the dance" Jaden then left, and saw Chazz on the way. He was tangled with Mindy, and couldn't be more annoyed about it, but he had to in order to spy on Alexis.

He also saw Hasselberry was with a Ra girl and Aster with Jasmine and Alexis. Jaden then returned to Alexis and they started chatting.

"Hey Alexis I never got to ask you, but what are you gonna do after graduation?" Jaden asked. "Oh I think I'm gonna stay at Duel Academy as a research student or a teacher. What about you Jay?" Alexis asked while they were dancing normally

"I'm not sure I think I'm going to tour the world, and get money from Duel Competitions" Jaden shrugged but Alexis sighed

"Jaden you can't do that! You won't have any friends or family"

"I have Yubel, Professor Banner, and Pharaoh as friends **and family**" Jaden said a little harsh at the end, and Alexis immediately regretted saying family.

"But we'll miss you" Alexis said gently.

And as if fate had eyes, the D.J played a soft track, which made every couple in the dance go romantic.

"Um Alexis, may I have this dance?"

"You may" She smiled as he held her waist, while clutched her hand in his.

They started dancing shyly, each embarrassed more than the other, until Jaden courageously pulled her close. She blushed at first, but then smiled, and started to dance properly (I'll leave you to imagine the dance like twirls and stuff cuz I'm too lazy to right a scene)

_**Meanwhile**_

Each soldier was spread to his normal stance until

"Huh what is this glowing thing?" Jim asked as he ran to the thing that caught his eye

"It's so shiny" Zane pointed as he ran deeper into the jungle to his shining object

"It's coming from under the lighthouse" Bastion thought and ran to the position

"What is this bright light? Well better go check it out" Jesse said to himself

"**It worked, every earthling took the bait master" An alien bowed to the leader**

"**Good, now go with your convoy and fetch some souls for the ancient monster" The leader said**

"Aliens. Time to duel" They all said at once

Jesse

Jesse: 2000 and Alien: 500

"And now when all my gem beasts are on the field, I can tribute them to special summon, Rainbow Dragon!"

Rainbow Dragon, ATK: 4000

"And now Rainbow Dragon attack his Dark Martian, and grant me victory" (Dark Martain ATK: 1900)

However, after the smoke and debris was cleared off, the alien was still seen standing.

"What? How?" Jesse asked

"I played the spell card return of the surge. When your monster attacks mine, the damage difference will be reduced from YOUR life points!"

"This means…"

"You loose" Jesse's life points hit 0 as his soul was being taken.

Bastion

Bastion: 1300 LP and Alien: 1000 LP

"Let me introduce you to a compound only found on earth! I play polymerization to fuse 2 Hydrogidons and 1 Oxygidon to form Water Dragon ATK: 2800"

"And now Water Dragon attack night Knight (ATK: 1400)" Bastion yelled

"Trap activate UFO. This card switches our monsters controlled, so I get Water Dragon, while you get night Knight" The alien laughed

"This means-"

"You loose Bastion Misawa" Bastion's L.P s dropped to 0, and his soul left his body to the ancient beast.

Zane

Zane: 2400 LP Alien: 1300 LP

"I summon Gernia in Attack Mode. (ATK: 1300) I place two face down cards and end my turn" The alien said

"My turn. Now Giant Flea (ATK: 1500) attack his Gernia!" Zane commanded

"Trap Activate Dimensional Prison. When an opponent's monster attacks mine, I remove it from play. Gernia attack him directly!"

Zane: 1100 LP

"Argh. I summon Giant Germ in Defense Mode (DEF: 500). Turn end"

"My turn. Trap activate power split. I can divide my monster's attack points by half to attack twice. Gernia attack Giant germ" Alien commanded

"Ha nice try but when Giant germ is destroyed, the opponent loses 500 life points" Zane laughed.

Alien: 800 LP

"No matter because Gernia can attack again"

Zane: 450 LP

"My turn I summon Dark Dragon (ATK: 1600). Attack his monster"

Alien: 700 LP

"Gernia's effect, when it is destroyed, it can be re-summoned to the field. I play the magic card, The Dark Side of the moon!"

"The dark side of the moon? I've never heard of that before" Zane said confused

"And you'll never gonna forget it. My monster gains attack points equal to half your monsters"

Gernia's ATK: 2300

"End this duel" Gernia attacks dark dragon and Zane's Life points drop to 0

Axel

Axel: 3500 LP (20 Cards) Alien: 1200 LP

"I draw. I summon dark bug (DEF: 100) and 8 claws scorpion (DEF: 200) in defense mode. I end my turn with a face down card" The alien said

"I wonder what he is up to, summoning two weak defense dark monsters" Axel wondered. "My turn. Now infernal flame emperor and Volcanic hammerer attack his monsters"

"I activate the trap card Deck destruction virus" The alien smiled

"What oh no!"

"When you destroy a dark monster with 500 points or less on my field, you lose 10 of your deck cards to the graveyard. And since you destroyed 2, then you lose not only 20 cards, but also the duel!" The alien laughed as Axil's cards ended, and so did his soul

Jim

Jim: 900 LP Alien: 1100 LP

"I tribute Son of the sun, to special summon Soul Taker in attack mode!" The alien said (Soul Taker: 2100 ATK points). "And then I play my face down card, lightning vortex"

"Oh no" Jim gasped

"Lightning Vortex destroys all monsters on your field. And now Soul Taker, attack him directly and take his soul"

Jim: 0 LPs

Out of nowhere, Blair came to the dance ball door. "Wow I'm so lucky that Jesse isn't here right now" She came in carefully not to be seen by Chancellor Sheppard or Crowler, and saw Syrus.

"Hey Sy where's your date?" She asked

"Look Blair I don't have a date" He confessed

"You mean you didn't" She smiled, to which Syrus returned, signaling that he understood.

"May I have this dance?"

"You may"

After the slow dance was over, each couple was kissing, excluding Chazz and Mindy, and Jaden and Alexis who were lost in each other's gaze.

"Ahh young love" Shepard smiled

Alexis leaned in to kiss him, but Yubel took over Jaden, and backed away.

"Um Alexis I will be right back, I promise I won't be late" Yubel/Jaden said trying to keep his hazel eye color.

But Alexis was heartbroken. She felt that she was the biggest loser in the dance; she got stood up, by whom? Jaden Yuki!" She thought to herself as a glistening tear made its way down her cheek.

"**What was I thinking? He stood me up. But why I am not pretty enough for him? He'll never like me more than a friend, I'm nothing but a stupid looser to think that, Wow now I know how Zane felt"** Alexis thought to herself as she started crying

**Author's Note: **I hope that the ending was not toooo sad; I'm just trying to make things dramatic. There will be about 4 more enthusiastic chapters in my story, so keep reading and reviewing!


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok here's the thing. I totally forgot about this story I really got distracted by the others. So I apologize for making my readers wait so long. I'll update ASAP**

**I don't own Yugi Oh GX**

"**What the fuck did you do?" **Jaden yelled manically

"**Aliens in DA. No time to ask for a control shift" **Yubel retorted

"**Couldn't you have waited for a sec or two"** He scolded her as he continued running

Back in the dance, Alexis was not gonna let Jaden abandon her like that, so she decided to follow him.

Jaden stumbled upon a limp body with blue navy hair. He analyzed the body before recognizing it. It was Jesse Anderson's

"Jesse! Are you alright? Speak to me" Jaden demanded

"Don't bother. He won't wake" Jaden tilted his head to the source of the voice to find an alien.

"What do you mean?" He scowled

"His soul along with your other friends' now belong to the great beast" The alien explained as Jaden looked at his friend once again

"If you'd like to join him, I'd be more than happy to oblige Jaden Yuki" He turned his duel disk on as Jaden accepted the challenge

"Get your game on!"

Alexis POV

I was so tired and my feet ached, so I decided to rest. But suddenly I heard a familiar voice which got my attention. It was Jaden's! I quickly got up and ran.

I then saw Jaden with his duel disk on, facing a shadowy figure; I think they're going to duel.

"Jaden" I called as he turned around surprised to see me

"What's going on?"

"Um you see I'm…" He stuttered

"I see, you ditched the dance so you could duel somebody. You've been lying to me all this time?" I turned around but he yelled a "wait"

"Alexis this is an alien I had to leave to save DA I'm sorry"

"Well you could've told me Jay instead of lying to me"

"I didn't want to ruin this important night, but apparently someone did" He turned his gaze to the alien who was frowning.

"Uhuh that's it?" I raised my eyebrow. He's clearly hiding something

Yubel then appeared beside Jaden, "**Jaden we have to duel**"

"Stay out of this" We both shouted. I could feel a blush appeared on my face and one on his face too!

"Alexis" He sighed, "I didn't want to tell you because I wanted to protect from this danger. If anything happened to you I'd never be able to forgive myself. I love you Alexis Rhodes"

Once he said those words I felt my heart skip a beat. He loves me? There's only one thing I could say.

"I love you too Jaden Yuki, that's why I got mad, I forgive you. And now if you don't mind, I have a duel to win" I smirked

"But Alexis-" He started but I cut him by pecking his lips

"Do you trust me?" I asked as he nodded dumbly which made me giggle

"Then believe me I'll win this duel and continue some unfinished business" I licked my lips and smiled

"Ok" He simply said

Normal POV

"It's about time"

"Ah shut up and get your game on" She smirked

Alexis 4000/ Alien 4000

"I draw. I summon blade skater in defense mode DEF: 1500, then I place two face down cards and end my turn"

"My move. I summon ring fiend in attack mode ATK: 1600. I activate its special ability; you see it can fuse with any monster with the word ring in its name without polymerization. So I merge ring fiend with ring org to form the dark ring monster in attack mode ATK: 2600. And now attack blade skater."

"I reveal my face down card de-fusion to separate your monsters. Then I play polymerization to merge blade skater with etoile cyber, come forth cyber blader in attack mode! ATK: 2100. And when my opponent has 2 monsters on the field while I have only cyber blader, its attack points double ATK: 4200, and now attack ring fiend"

Alien's LP: 600

"Way a go Alexis what a move" Cheered Jaden, making his lover blush and mutter a thank you

"My turn. When ring org is alone on the field it gains 500 extra attack points ATK: 1900. I play the spell card oxygen sucker. This is a continuous spell and as long as it's on the field, your monsters loose 700 points each turn!"

"Oh no" cyber blader ATK: 1400

"Now destroy cyber blader" Alexis' LP: 3500. "I end my turn"

"I draw. I play cyber tutu in attack mode and I place a card face down and end my turn" Cyber tutu ATK: 1000

"I play. Since oxygen sucker is on the field, your monster looses 700 attack points (Cyber Tutu: 300) Now my monster attack cyber tutu"

"Trap activate doble passé. This card reverts your attack directly to me instead of my monster" Alexis' LP: 1600

"But why did you do that?" He asked stunned

"Because cyber tutu can attack you directly!"

Alien's LP: 300

"**That wasn't a very bright move she lost more points than he did**" Yubel muttered

"**I know Yubel, I remember when she used it against me**" Jaden smiled

"My turn. I fuse ring beast with org to form ring caveman (ATK: 1800)"

"The damage that ring caveman inflects on your monster will be calculated from your life points even when it's in defense mode. Now attack cyber tutu"

Alexis: 100/Alien 300

"I place one face down card and end"

"I draw. I activate the spell the warrior returning alive, adding blade Skater from my graveyard to my hand. Then I activate Fusion recovery adding etoile Cyber and Polymerization from my grave to my hand. I play polymerization to fuse etoile cyber and blade skater to restore cyber blader (ATK: 2100)

"I then play heavy storm to destroy your face down card and oxygen sucker"

"And now end this duel!" She smiled but it soon faded when he laughed

"That's a nice one. I add from my hand ring demon to the fusion process. Now come forth: the great ring devil (ATK: 2900)"

"Oh no" She gasped as her jaw dropped

"Alexis run!" Jaden cried desperately

"Too late supreme king" The alien smirked as his opponent dropped to her knees and lost all her life points.

"Alexis!" Jaden ran to her and shook her limp body, but she did not respond nor move

"What have you done to her?" He yelled at the alien, eyes changed golden

"Her soul has been exorcised from her body to power the great beast. She's gone forever"

"I'll avenge for her, I promise. Duel me!" He roared

"I'm afraid that won't happen supreme king, I'll sacrifice my soul, which is the last one needed to awaken the beast. The end of this planet has just begun!" The alien crumbled to dust before laughing manically

**I knew it wouldn't be easy writing a Yugi-oh-GX fiction, but I'm glad that I reached that far, having many reviews and favorites. Thank you guys you rock!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I hope you're delighted to see an update. The story is almost over, needing a couple of chapters or so. Thanx for everyone who read and reviewed so far. I'm extremely busy, I don't know how I found time to write this chapter, but since this is one of my favorite stories written by me, I'm determined to finish it.**

**And ****haou judai 4ever ****yes thank u, you're right I'll change it when I find time.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own YugiOh GX**

Chapter 8

"This is all my fault it should've been me!" He yelled as tears escaped his golden eyes, trickling down his face, and finally meeting Alexis' check, scooping her limp body in his grasp.

"**Jaden calm down, this won't return Alexis back**" Yubel reasoned

"I don't want to calm down" He retorted dangerously, "I never will unless I defeat all aliens existing!" He roared as he stood determinedly

"**Then I think now's your chance to do so"** Yubel pointed at an enormous UFO

"From where did that come from?"

"It's an alien space shuttle, probably came from space" Yubel stated before receiving a glare from Jaden. "I apologize supreme king"

Suddenly, it landed and opened its escalator (Haha u know what I mean) revealing a large figure.

"I've come to destroy this planet, surrender now earthlings, or you'll play even more dearly" It announced grimly

"Who the heck are you?" Jaden asked

"I am General Sangluro Dahepota, leader of this alien invasion. As most of my minions have explained, we detected large duel energy here which was difficult to ignore. This planet is ours, surrender now!"

"Well you'll have to get past me if you're gonna destroy this planet"

"Fine by me, but I warn you, I'm a 5 star galactic duelist who've challenged and successfully defeated adversaries throughout the entire universe!"

"Bring it on. I'm fighting for more than just my friends, which also gives me strength" Jaden said as his eyes glowed Yubel

"What is this? You are an object that possesses both human and duel monster soul. Truly interesting"

"I told you I'm not merely a human. I am Jaden Yuki, yielder of a duel monster soul within me and the powers of the great supreme king" His eyes flashed yellow

"I think this can be resolved. I activate soul exorcist on your body to separate your souls. I told you, my deck is out of this world, you can't predict a single card I yield, while yours are normal" He laughed as he saw Yubel's soul exiting Jaden's body

"Yubel!" Jaden screamed but stopped when he saw Yubel's smirk

"What's so funny?" They both asked instantly

"I can't stay out here without a host since I don't have enough duel energy, but I do have a deck General"

"What? How can a duel monster have a deck in its possession!?" He yelled obviously stunned

"You'll see stupid" She laughed as she inhabited Alexis' limp body. It directly stood but having blue and brownish eyes.

"I too challenge you to a duel" She said as she activated her duel disk which was an extension to her arm

"I agree"

"DUEL!" They all shouted. Jaden: 4000, Yubel: 4000, Sangluro: 4000

"My turn I draw" Jaden drew. "I summon Elemental hero Sparkman in attack mode (ATK:1600). I set a card and end"

"My turn." Alexis/ Yubel announced. "I summon chaos chore in attack mode (ATK:0) ,and end my turn with a face down card, you're move"

"Very low. Now watch. I summon the chief beast in attack mode (ATK:1600), then I play the magic card glistening stars, which increases the attack of all my monsters by 500 points. (ATK:2100). That's not all, I activate the chief beast's special ability, when a monster in the field has same points as his, it can automatically destroy any face down card. Now attack!"

Jaden: 3500

"**Why did he attack me not Yubel's weaker monster? Perhaps he knows that she has something up her sleeve." He thought while his eyes flashed gold again**

"My turn. I summon Elemental hero Evian and activate polymerization to fuse it with Elemental hero Bubbleman, forming Elemental Hero Mariner in attack mode (ATK:1400)

I play a face-down card and activate Mariner's special effect, when I have a card in my spell and trap zone, it can attack you directly! Take that scum"

Sangluro: 2600

"I end"

"The darkness inside of you makes me stronger, there's no resisting it, one way or another, you will lose this duel because of this anger" He laughed

"Not on my watch draw, I-" Yubel was interrupted by, "Not so fast I active the spell card red sunlight which causes you to skip your turn."

Yubel frowned and shouted, "Show me what you've got"

"Very well then, I summon the energy craver in Attack mode (1900+500=2400), and now attack Elemental hero Mariner.

"Trap activate, hero barrier. I negate your attack. Too bad" Jaden smirked causing it to grunt

"No problem, I got my other monster which will attack chaos chore."

"I don't think so pal. Chaos Core's" effect. By sending one each of Uria, Lord of Searing Flames, Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder, and Raviel, Lord of Phantasms"from my Deck to his Graveyard, Chaos Core gets three Sacred Beast Counters, allowing me to activate chaos core's second effect, by removing one counter, I reduces the Battle Damage to zero. I end my turn"

Both duelists looked at her speechlessly before finally breaking the silence.

"The Sacred Beasts are (still) in your possession!?" They both asked as Alexis' host gloated and nodded.

"That's great Yubel" And for the first time, the supreme king smiled after his ordeal

"Doesn't matter, I can still defeat you monster and get the energy from the sacred beasts, and hence, no force in the world would be able to stop me, not even you Jaden Yuki!"

"We'll see about that. I play De-Fusion to get my Elemental hero Evian and Elemental hero Bubble man back, but they won't last for long, for I sacrifice them both to summon Elemental Hero Neos in attack mode (ATK:2500). Now Neos attack Energy Craver"

"You're monsters aren't the only ones with special effects. Energy Craver cannot be attacked by a monster summoned by sacrifice."

"What?!"

"That means that you're turn is over"

"Too bad dear I play. Hmm what to do what to do? I set a card and end. That's enough"

"Just that? Well I think I'll get Energy Craver to attack your monster. Attack!"

"I activate chaos burst! By tributing chaos core, I get to destroy your monster and inflect the battle damage by your monster's points!"

"What?!" Sangluro: 100

"Well you've never been truly introduced to glistening star's fruitful effects. You see this is not merely a magic card that increases my monster's points, it also has special abilities. I sacrifice a trap card to inflect damage to your life points equal to the ones I lost this turn.

"This can't be!" Yubel : 1600

"And by sending a spell card to the graveyard, all my life points are recovered!"

LP:4000

"And when my life points are fully recovered, the monsters on my field have the right to attack my opponent directly. How do you like my magic card now?"

"Yubel look out!" Jaden screamed

"There is nothing you can do supreme king of darkness, your monster will lose in front of your eyes, and you'll be truly alone. Now chief beast finish her!" The General ordered

"Yubel!" He screamed in agony getting on his knees and stretched his arm for her hopelessly

"Jaden I love you! Farewell." As soon as those words went out of her mouth, her body got incinerated by Chief Beats' attack.

Yubel: 0

"**Hmm although I have defeated her, I only managed to acquire her duel energy and not the sacred beasts'. No matter, her death is enough for the awakening"**

"And now supreme king, prepare to witness the awakening of the monster that will destroy you're planet forever!" Sangluro laughed evily

**AN: Oh no Yubel has died! What will happen to Jaden when he fights his ultimate opponent alone? Next chapter: Sacred Beasts vs The great Legendary alien Beast it's gonna be real dramatic. So stay tuned for more and keep reviewing. **


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Without introductions, I give you chapter 9.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Yugi oh GX**

Chapter 9

Jaden: 3500 LP

Sangluro: 4000 LP

"Great. Just Great. First, an alien wants to kill me and rule the planet, and second, Yubel is gone." Jaden thought as he clenched his fists

"Her defeat won't be in vain. Do you hear me? I will defeat you!" Jaden shouted nervously as he drew a card.

"I summon Dark Summoning Beast (ATK: 0/ DEF: 0) but he won't stay for long, for I tribute it to special summon the sacred beasts!"

"And now rise Uria, lord of Searing Flames, Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder, and Raviel, Lord of Phantasms! Your turn General"

"I sacrifice everything on my field to special summon the great legendary monster!"

At that moment, darkness spread across the whole academy, almost everything on it was unseen. Suddenly, a black huge monster towering at 50 meters stood on the field. It had enormous wings, as well as 3 tails that were ready to shove over hundreds of trees. And its head… Well it was simply daunting, sending shivers down anyone's spine, **including** the supreme king

The Legendary Monster (ATK: 20000/DEF: 20000)

"What is that creature?" He asked while trembling

"That is the monster that will end all life on this pathetic planet. As you can see, it feeds on souls and duel energy. Are you still certain that you can defeat me?" He mocked Jaden

A minute of silence passed as Jaden gazed at the lofty monster.

"**I can't defeat that thing… I mean look at it**" Jaden thought to himself

"Jaden… Jaden" A voice called

"Huh? Who's there?" Jaden demanded

Suddenly, a yellow orb flashed as it made its way to the gold-eyed teen duelist.

"Jaden listen very carefully to me. You **can **defeat it and you** will"**

"But how? I mean look at it. Look at its points! How on earth are am I supposed to defeat it merely with the sacred beasts" Jaden yelled desperately as he suddenly collapsed on his knees

"Because Jaden I've known you for a long time. I've never seen you give up on anything in your life."

"Although now you're up against the toughest challenge ever, you are not fighting alone. You never will. You are fighting for all the ones you loved and for the whole world. For the ones whose souls lie with-in that. Jaden, I know you can do it, because you're fighting for love! This power is much stronger than that thing. You'll just have to believe in yourself"

Banner finished his lecture as Jaden looked up at him before standing up again. "You're right proff. This isn't over. I will defeat him if it's the last thing I do. My turn draw!"

"**All I have to do is send Uria to the graveyard 16 times….. Or I can force him to summon monsters. I can either get tokens that will raise Raviel's power enough to destroy his monster, or with Hamon I can inflect 1000 damage on his life points on every monster. But how?"**

Suddenly, Jaden looked at his hand and eyed Neo-Spacian Glow Moss. "I'm counting on you" He muttered

"I summon Neo-Spacian Glow Moss in Attack mode (ATK: 300) I activate its special effect, it can attack you directly!"

Sangluro: 19700 LP

"Hey what gives? You should be 3700" Jaden demanded

"My legendary monster's special effect. My life points and its points are mutual. That means that my monster now has 19700 points." He explained

"**That is good! I found a weak spot in his monster. I just need some time"** Jaden thought

"I play 2 face down cards and end my turn"

"Your last turn that is! How can you leave a 300 point monster in attack mode while your opponent has 19700 life points!? You're dummer than I thought Jaden Yuki. And now my great beast, fetch me his soul!"

"Judai- Kun!" Banner yelled

**AN:** Cliffhanger? I thought I would end it here, but then I said no man they deserve to know what happened next since I'm too late… Anwz keep reading hope you've enjoying it for now

"First I activate swords of revealing lights. You can't attack for three turns. Second, if your attack succeeded, it would have reflected to Hamon due to its defensive special effect stupid." Jaden smiled

"Then, I activate Common Soul to special summon Neo-Spacian Glow Moss on your side of the field. Then I summon Neo-Spacian Dark panther in attack mode, and I want it to take the form of Glow Moss. Due to common soul, it's now on your side of the field. Now I get 2 phantasm tokens, but I sacrifice them to power up my Raviel to 6000 attack points!"

"Nice move Jaden" Banner smiled

"Now Raviel, attack Neo-Spacian Glow Moss!"

Sangluro his monster: 14000 LP

"That's not all. Go Hamon Lord of Striking Thunder, attack the other one! I activate Hamon's special effect. You see when it attacks a monster, 1000 Life Points are inflected on the opponent"

Sangluro + monster: 9300

"Why you little creature! How dare you decrease my monster's points to less than 10000! I vow to destroy you immediately." The General roared.

"I destroy the swords of revealing light by activating the-"

"Not so fast. I activate Uria's special effect. I destroy your spell card. However, I can't activate another spell or trap.

"Well it's still my turn, so I summon crust wall in defense mood (DEF: 2900) and end my turn"

"My turn. Observe carefully my next move. I will not use polymerization; however, I banish Uria, Lord of Searing Flames, Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder, and Raviel, Lord of Phantasms, to special summon Armityle, The Chaos Phantom. This monster cannot be destroyed by battle by the way"

"What the-"

"And since it's my turn, this monster gains 10000 attack points!

"What! No… How… This cannot be this isn't possible this is-" Sangluro babbled

"Game. I want you to send a message to all your slimy scum friends that I haven't been defeated yet: you attack me and ambush my place, fine; it's my job. But when you hurt my best friends and try to steal their souls to power and ancient beast, well, things will get really really ugly. From now on, Duel Academy is off limits!" His eyes flashed gold as Sangluro gulped in anxiety due to the supreme king's tone.

"Armytile end this once and for all"

The sacred beast did not hesitate as a huge purple orb was released towards the legendary monster, engulfing it with violet flames, diminishing its life points to null.

The last thing that could be heard from his Sangluro's side was his yells of agony and despair as the spaceship was too incinerated.

**AN: Well that's the end of the alien's crisis on Duel Academy. Stay tuned for the next chapter, the aftermath of the battle, and life on Duel Academy after the disaster, socially and emotionally. Plz review on your way out.**


End file.
